Robin sans Batman
by Yusseily
Summary: Scott observe Stiles. Il l'observe toujours. L'hyperactif à l'air normal. Et pourtant… Scott sait qu'il n'en est rien. - ARRÊTE-ÇA ! - Je suis désolé, Scotty… - Robin a intérêt à retrouver son Batman et à arranger les choses s'il ne veut pas avoir tout Gotham sur le dos. - Je veux pas… Stiles… - Je sais, mon loup... Je sais...
Hellow ! La fille avec un code-barre sur le nez est de retour pour une deuxième contribution au fandom Teen Wolf ! (insérer ici cris de joie et autres amusements)

En ce qui concerne cet OS, j'en avais eu l'idée il y a fort, fort longtemps (oui, bon... Environ trois mois...) et j'en avais fait un début... "Meh". Moui, ce n'était vraiment pas terrible. Du coup, j'étais un peu découragée. Mais... Quand on est privé d'Internet, la motivation revient avec une facilité déconcertante !  
C'est donc grâce à... Ma privation d'Internet (aucune remarque désobligeante, je vous prie), que je peux enfin poster cette idée !

Le Disclaimer est vraiment une chose cruelle, n'est-ce pas ? Nous rappeler ainsi que jamais nous ne pourrons posséder l'adorable bouille de chiot battue d'Isaac ou la loufoquerie de Stiles... (oui donc, Teen Wolf, pas à moi, MTV, toussa toussa, je boude.)

Sur ce... Bonne lecture ~

.

Scott observe Stiles.  
Il l'observe toujours.  
Oh, bien sûr, il sait quelle réputation il se traîne. Celle d'un ado' naïf, stupide et un peu aveugle sur les bords.  
Mais c'est faux.  
Scott est très observateur.  
Du moins… Quand cela concerne Stiles.

Ses yeux sont fixés sur son presque frère qui est vautré dans un canapé du loft de Derek, comme s'il s'agissait du sien.  
Il grignote sans grand entrain une barre chocolatée en se disputant faussement avec Erica et Isaac sous le regard imperturbable de Boyd.  
Tout semble normal.  
Et pourtant… Scott sait qu'il n'en est rien.

Personne ne semble remarquer cette chose qui n'a pas sa place dans l'habitat.  
Et ça… Ça rend Scott malade.  
Il sert les poings, la mâchoire. Il n'a jamais été doué pour cacher ses émotions.  
Et Stiles le remarque.  
Parce qu'il observe autant Scott que celui-ci l'observe.

« Scotty ? Ça va pas ? » Lui demande son Robin. Ou son Batman. A vous d'en juger.

Scott ne répond pas. Parce que la coutume est de répondre que oui, tout va bien.  
Mais ce n'est pas le cas.  
Ça ne va pas, et Stiles comme Scott le savent.  
Et savent pourquoi.

… Bordel… Ça fait mal, de savoir !

Stiles s'inquiète pour lui, il peut le voir dans ses yeux.  
… Pourquoi continue-t-il toujours de s'inquiéter pour les autres ?!  
Pourquoi ne peut-il pas ne penser qu'à lui-même, pour une fois ?!  
C'est injuste !  
Stiles est celui qui a besoin d'aide ! Pas lui !

Et la colère de Scott est telle qu'il ne peut empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche.

« ARRÊTE-ÇA ! » Il hurle en se levant de son fauteuil.

La meute entière se tait, stupéfaite.  
Si Scott s'énerve rarement, le voir s'énerver contre Stiles était… Quelque chose qu'ils pensaient impossible.

L'hyperactif se lève à son tour, et l'expression de son visage est… Douloureuse.  
Scott n'en peut plus, il se sent craquer.  
C'est trop dur !

« Je suis désolé, Scotty… » Murmure l'humain de la meute. Et il est sincère. Beaucoup trop sincère.

Et sa voix faible… Ce son brisé… Scott voit rouge.

« POURQUOI TU T'EXCUSES ?! » Il crie, la douleur presque palpable dans la voix. « POURQ-… POU-…P… Pourquoi… Tu fais ça ? »

Et si son hurlement s'est transformé en un sanglot torturé, personne ne le lui reproche.

« Arrête-ça, Stiles… Dis-leur… C'est trop… C'est trop dur !... Pourquoi tu te fais ça ? On pourrait… On pourrait t'aider ! » Il plaide misérablement avant de se rasseoir lamentablement, de peur que ses jambes ne le lâchent.

Les membres de la meute s'observent, interloqués. Ils cherchent sur le visage de leurs amis des réponses à leurs questions.  
Mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre.

Derek aussi semble intéressé. En fait, sous ses airs de loup grognon, il se soucie réellement de ses loupiots, et puis… Il déteste ne pas savoir.

« Stiles ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Il aboie. Et en temps normal, Stiles aurait fait une blague sur les chiens. Mais... Ce n'était pas un « temps normal ».

Non. Le Stillinski oublie son sarcasme habituel, reste juste… Une honnêteté presque effrayante. Et une fragilité déstabilisante, dans sa voix.

« C'est… Ce n'est rien, Derek. Je vais aller me coucher… Je suis fatigué. » Il soupire, las.

Et tout le monde est bien trop étonné, choqué, pour proposer de le ramener. Parce que l'humain n'a pas menti, en disant être fatigué. En fait… A bien y regarder… Il semblait épuisé.

Stiles… Etait juste parti comme ça, sans un mot.

Tous les yeux se posent sur Scott, avides de réponses.

Mais le véritable Alpha a le visage niché dans ses bras, eux-mêmes posés sur ses genoux. Il est courbé, aplati. Et il a l'air misérable.

Toute forme de bruit s'est éteint dans le loft, enfin… C'est tout comme.

Erika claque la langue d'agacement, déchirant le silence qui s'était créé.

« Honnêtement, je sais pas pourquoi Batman et Robin se sont disputé. Et ça m' _horripile_. » La jeune louve annonce d'une voix faussement désintéressée. « Mais Robin a intérêt à retrouver son Batman et à arranger les choses s'il ne veut pas avoir tout Gotham sur le dos. »

Scott relève la tête sur la blonde et esquisse un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux.

« Depuis quand je suis Robin ? » Il demande, imitant la normalité.

« Tout le monde sait que Bruce est le plus intelligent des deux. » La demoiselle répond, détaillant ses ongles manucurés.

Une seconde passe où tout le monde ne peut qu'approuver les dires de la jeune fille avant que celle-ci ne s'exclame, agacée :

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends ?! »

Et c'est tout ce qu'il faut à Scott pour qu'il s'élance hors du loft pour sauter sur son vélo.

Sa course effrénée le mène sans difficulté à la maison des Stillinski. La bicyclette rencontre violemment le sol alors que Scott grimpe aisément à la fenêtre donnant sur la chambre de son frère.

Silencieusement, il s'engouffre dans la chambre sombre, seulement éclairée par la lumière des réverbères. Stiles n'a fermé ni la fenêtre, ni le volet. Un faible sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Scott lorsqu'il se dit que, peut-être, l'hyperactif attendait son arrivée.

Le jeune lycan retire ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son jean et sa veste. Alors il se glisse sous l'épaisse couette de l'hyperactif.  
Son torse se colle au dos de l'humain qui laisse échapper un sourire de contentement et ça le fait sourire, encore.  
Il n'y avait qu'avec lui, que Stiles n'avait pas honte de préférer dormir enlacé « dans le rôle de la fille », qu'il disait.

Le loup-garou enfoui son nez dans le cou de son presque frère et c'est… Une odeur rassurante, connue. Ça sent les rires, la joie, l'amour, le bien-être. Mais son loup est désappointé. Parce que… Depuis quelques temps, quelque chose a changé. C'était presque imperceptible. Même lui qui ne quittait pas l'humain depuis leur plus tendre enfance avait du mal à le sentir. Mais… C'était là. Et ça le rendait _malade_.

« Je suis désolé. » Stiles murmure à nouveau, si bas que Scott a du mal à comprendre.

Ils sont dans leur bulle. C'est doux, chaud… Peut-être un peu triste…

« Arrête de t'excuser… De faire semblant… C'est pas sain ! » Tente à nouveau Scott, serrant ses bras autour de l'abdomen du jeune Stillinski.

« Ils n'ont pas à savoir, Scott. C'est comme ça et c'est tout. On ne peut rien changer. »

Scott ne voit pas le visage de Stiles, de là où il est. Mais il peut presque sentir la larme qui coule sur la joue parsemée de grains de beautés.  
Ça le tue.  
Ça _les_ tue.

« Scott… Comprends-moi… Je suis _malade_ et… Quoi qu'on y fasse… Je ne guérirai pas !... Alors… Laisse-moi profiter du temps qu'il me reste normalement, ok ? Je… S'ils savaient… Ils n'agiraient pas de la même façon avec moi… Et j'aurais l'impression d'être mort avant l'heure, tu comprends ? Je veux juste… Que tout reste normal. Ils ne doivent pas savoir, Scott. »

« On pourrait… On pourrait te soigner ! Deaton a des connaissances ! Il pourrait- »

« Scott. Non. Deaton est vétérinaire. Et émissaire à ses heures perdues. Il n'a pas de réelles connaissances en médecine. Pas à ce point-là. »

Stiles ferme douloureusement les yeux. Depuis que Scott sait… Ils expérimentent bien trop souvent les conversations de sourds. Scott campe sur ses positions, désirant plus que tout garder son Stiles près de lui pour toujours. Et Stiles accepte la réalité, dédaignant chaque proposition de Scott. Pourtant, le loup ne se décourage pas. Chaque jour, il tente de raisonner son frère, lui offrant inlassablement les mêmes options, solutions.

« On pourrait… On pourrait te transformer ! Tu serais plus résistant, tu… Tu n'as pas à mourir ! Je veux pas que tu meures ! » S'écrie le lycanthrope, désespéré.

Cette fois, un lourd sanglot secoue le corps de l'hyperactif alors qu'il se retourne dans les bras de son bro', posant son front contre le sien.

« Ne raconte pas de bêtise, Scott… Un loup-garou hyperactif ? Vraiment ?... Soit je mourrai à cause de la morsure, soit un chasseur ou n'importe quoi d'autre me tuerait. Un loup incontrôlable n'est pas une bonne chose, mon frère. Même si c'est pour me garder en vie. Surtout si c'est pour me garder en vie. » Il chuchote d'une voix douce, ses grands yeux ambres fixés sur les rouges en face.

« Tu peux pas me laisser ! Comment… Comment pourrait survivre Robin sans Batman ? » Le McCall sanglote et Stiles laisse échapper un petit rire à la formule.

« Je suis sûr que Batman a appris assez à Robin pour qu'il puisse survivre dans cet aimant à emmerdes qu'est Gotham. »

Les yeux de Scott reprennent leur couleur humaine alors que Stiles lui caresse doucement la tête, souriant tendrement. La tête brune retourne dans le cou de l'humain, y déversant son malheur, représenté par de petites perles d'eau.

« Je veux pas… Stiles… Stiles… » Répète le loup en une litanie sans fin.

Et l'humain le console, toute la nuit. Il est là pour lui, comme il l'est toujours. Sans jamais se soucier de son propre état. Il panse l'âme déchirée de son frère sans penser à sa propre chair sanguinolente et abîmée.

« Je sais, mon loup… Je sais… »

.

Court, hum ? Je sais... J'espère que ceci aura tout de même un peu plu...

Sur ce... Bye bye !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez ~


End file.
